


TLH (original text)

by Th3Alchemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Blood and Violence, Dark, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3Alchemist/pseuds/Th3Alchemist
Summary: This is what remains of the original version of 'The Lost Horcrux', now used only as an editing base for the 2021 version. Full original no longer available. Chapters will be removed as the updates are posted to the new story.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 62
Kudos: 202





	1. The Deathday Party

****

**Disclaimers:** Dark themes, police state ideas, mention of spousal abuse, death of minor characters, graphic imagery. I'm exploring dark places, this story reflects that. Be warned.

* * *

(original text no longer available.)


	2. Blood Brothers

****

**Disclaimers:** Dark themes, police state ideas, mention of spousal abuse, death of minor characters, graphic imagery. I'm exploring dark places, this story reflects that. Be warned.

* * *

(original text no longer available.)


	3. The Terrible Head Dragon

****

**Disclaimer:** Dark themes, police state ideas, mention of spousal abuse, death of minor characters, graphic imagery, frank sex discussions, the fucking fucking Weasley's. I'm exploring dark places in my writing, this story reflects that. Be warned.

* * *

(original text no longer available.)


	4. A Kingly Favour

****

**Disclaimers:** Dark themes, police state ideas, mention of spousal abuse, death of minor characters, graphic imagery, frank sex discussion, bashing the fucking Weasley's and Dumbledore, liberties taken with HP timeline and mythical history.

* * *

(original text no longer available.)


	5. Riddles In The Dark

****

**Disclaimers:** Dark themes, police state ideas, mention of spousal abuse on and off-screen, death of minor characters, graphic imagery and violence, frank sex discussion, copious bad language, bashing the fucking Weasley's and Dumbledore, liberties taken with mythical history.

* * *

(original text no longer available.)


	6. Night Terrors

****

**Disclaimers:** Dark themes, police state ideas, mention of spousal abuse on and off-screen, death of minor characters, graphic imagery and violence, frank sex discussion, copious bad language, bashing the fucking Weasley's and Dumbledore, liberties taken with mythical history.

* * *

(original text no longer available.)


	7. A Lion's Vengeance

****

**Disclaimers:** Dark themes, police state ideas, mention of spousal abuse (including rape) on and off-screen, death of minor characters, graphic imagery and violence, frank sex discussion, copious bad language, bashing the fucking Weasley's and Dumbledore, liberties taken with mythical history.

* * *

(original text no longer available.)


	8. The Dark King Moves

****

**Disclaimers:** Dark themes, police state ideas, mention of spousal abuse (including rape) on and off-screen, death of minor characters, graphic imagery and violence, frank sex discussion, copious bad language, bashing the fucking Weasley's and Dumbledore, liberties taken with mythical history.

* * *

(original text no longer available.)


	9. A Queen Rises

****

**Disclaimers:** Dark themes, police state ideas, mention of spousal abuse (including rape) on and off-screen, death of minor characters, graphic imagery and violence, frank sex discussion, copious bad language, bashing the fucking Weasley's and Dumbledore, liberties taken with mythical history.

* * *

(original text no longer available.)


	10. Rites Of Passage

****

**Disclaimers:** Dark themes, police state ideas, mention of spousal abuse (including rape) on and off-screen, death of minor characters, graphic imagery and violence, frank sex discussion, copious bad language, bashing the fucking Weasley's and Dumbledore, liberties taken with mythical history and the HP real-life timeline.

* * *

(original text no longer available.)


	11. Internal Affairs

****

**Disclaimers:** Dark themes, police state ideas, mention of spousal abuse (including rape) on and off-screen, death of minor characters, graphic imagery and violence, frank sex discussion, copious bad language, bashing the fucking Weasley's and Dumbledore, liberties taken with mythical history and the HP real-life timeline.

* * *

(original text no longer available.)


	12. White Noise

****

**Disclaimers:** Dark themes, police state ideas, mention of spousal abuse (including rape) on and off-screen, death of minor characters, graphic imagery and violence, frank sex discussion, copious bad language, bashing the fucking Weasley's and Dumbledore, liberties taken with mythical history and the HP real-life timeline. **Extra Disclaimer:** mention of Harry's physical abuse as a child

* * *

(original text no longer available.)


	13. A Chemical Wedding

****

**Disclaimers:** Dark themes, police state ideas, mention of spousal abuse (including rape) on and off-screen, death of minor characters, graphic imagery and violence, frank sex discussion, copious bad language, bashing the fucking Weasley's and Dumbledore, liberties taken with mythical history and the HP real-life timeline. **Extra Disclaimer:** SMUT. There is sex in this chapter, in a few forms, some graphic. And copious female nudity and discussion thereof. This is an M rated fic, you have been warned. This wont be a trend, but it is an introduction to smut, as Harry and Hermione's wedding night is up next…just saying :)

* * *

(chapter omitted) 


	14. The Luckiest Witch Alive

****

**Disclaimers:** Dark themes, police state ideas, mention of spousal abuse (including rape) on and off-screen, death of minor characters, graphic imagery and violence, frank sex discussion, copious bad language, bashing the fucking Weasley's and Dumbledore, liberties taken with mythical history and the HP real-life timeline. **Extra Disclaimer:** **HEAVY SMUT** to start and graphic sexual references throughout. This is an M rated fic, you have been warned. If this is my last shot at fan-fiction I'm leaving nothing behind! Enjoy!

* * *

(original version no longer available)

* * *


	15. Quintessence

****

(original text no longer available)


	16. A Death In The Family

****

(original text no longer available)


	17. A Fistful of Favours

****

(original text no longer available)


	18. The Lost Horcrux

****

(original text no longer available)


	19. Life And Death Choices

****

(original text no longer available)


	20. The Land of Our Fathers

****

(original text no longer available)


	21. Circles In Time

****

(original text no longer available)


	22. A Riddle Solved

(original text no longer available)


	23. The Justice of The Potters

****

(original text no longer available)


End file.
